


5 times Tony Stark rescued Spider Man +1 time Spider Man rescued Tony Stark

by jaybaybay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5 Times, Action, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Whump, Rescue Missions, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybaybay/pseuds/jaybaybay
Summary: What the title says:)





	5 times Tony Stark rescued Spider Man +1 time Spider Man rescued Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so, this has probably done before but uhhh I got inspired and really wanted to try it out, so bite me or whatever if you've got a problem.
> 
> This fic takes place in an AU where infinity war never fucking happened and the avengers still live together in the tower.
> 
>  
> 
> minor SPOILERS for INTO THE SPIDERVERSE:  
> Okay, so i loved how they had Doc Oc as a woman and I decided to use her as the villain for this first chap. I tried my best with her character but I've only seen the movie once, and that was more then a week ago so I may have a few details wrong... please don't be too upset! 
> 
> Also happy new years to you all!

Tony trudged into the tower’s kitchen, tugging on the drawstring of his sweatpants as they threatened to slide off his hip bones. The lights slowly began to brighten as he walked into the room and straight towards the coffee pot, his socked feet scuffling against the hardwood and echoing in the empty space of the kitchen. 

“Mornin, Fri. What’s my agenda for today?” He asked his AI as he tried his best to flatten his bedhead. The living quarters of the tower where the avengers stayed seemed to be devoid of any other soul so Tony gave up on his sorry attempts to tame his cowlick; instead putting his attention on making himself a cup of coffee. 

“Good afternoon, Mister Stark. You have a short schedule for the rest of the day. Would you like me to display it for you?” 

His brain startled slightly when he heard the word ‘afternoon’, and his hands fumbled as he made his coffee. “Afternoon already? Jeez.” He cleared his throat and leaned his back against the kitchen counter as the coffee machine worked its magic. “Uh sure, let’s take a look at it.” 

Tony glanced through a nearby window and noted the high placement of the sun signifying the early afternoon. The schedule appeared in front of him with a soft blue glow, and Tony skimmed his eyes over it as he contemplated how he could have slept in so late. 

Last night was friday, and so Peter had been over. He and the kid had been working on some upgrades to the Ironspider suit together all evening, until Tony had noticed Peter’s crashing energy and had sent him back to his apartment. 

Tony couldn’t lie, the kid had had some really great ideas that had kept him intrigued and motivated to keep working long after Peter had gone home. He wasn’t sure what time it had been when FRIDAY had told him that he had been awake for 24 hours and threatened to call Pepper if he didn’t go to sleep soon. 

The scent of coffee worked its way up his nose and he turned to make himself a cup. “Alright, can you clear all of that except for ‘work on Peters suit upgrades’ and ‘date night’ please? Thank you, you’re the best.” He took a sip of his drink but pulled away instantly when the liquid burned his tongue.

“Boss, I would recommend _against_ cancelling another board meeting-”

“Just reschedule it, Fri.” He blew on his coffee and shuffled over to one of the nearby couches.

“This will be the third-”

“ _Reschedule it._ ” Tony clipped, over enunciating his words. He knew that he shouldn’t keep avoiding these meetings but he had other plans for the day and didn’t want to deal with any of that business crap. 

“Yes sir.” FRIDAY responded after a short beat of silence, and Tony rolled his eyes as he relaxed into his seat. He needed to teach her to be more flexible. “Oh, and Mister Stark?”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“You do know that ‘work on Peter’s suit upgrades’ wasn’t on today's agenda, right?”

Tony let a small smirk slide onto his face and hid it behind his mug. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Tony had the day to himself to work on whatever he wanted. 

Steve had taken a handful of the avengers out on a small mission a couple states away, leaving the small remainder of the team behind to do their own thing. Currently, Tony and Bruce were the only avengers in the tower and according to FRIDAY, the scientist didn’t want to be disturbed. 

Tony clapped his hands together and watched his workshop come to life around him. The hum of electricity and chirping of Dum-E from the corner of the room soothed him into his working zone. FRIDAY turned on his rock and roll playlist as he pulled out his work from the night before. 

He had a lot he still wanted to work on for Peters suit, but he didn’t want to do all of it without the kid himself. It was _his_ suit afterall, and the kid needed the experience and knowledge of how his suit worked for future repairs when Tony wouldn’t be around to help him out.

Tony also enjoyed working with Peter and watching him learn. He felt like a different man when the kid was around. Peter had the ability to make him feel genuinely relaxed and happy, which was extremely refreshing compared to the stress of his day-to-day life and job that required him to be on edge almost 24/7.

So, yeah. Tony counted Peter as a blessing in his life, and he didn’t want to take it for granted. If making better suits, and upgrading web formulas was all he could do to keep Peter safe in battle then he would be damned if he wasn’t going to do it. He had learned the hard way that he couldn’t stop Peter from fighting crime, so he would try his best to keep him protected while he did it. 

Tony was taking no pointers from Howard and his A+ parenting.

He decided on only adding in a few of the more difficult upgrades to the Ironspider suit, and would let Peter do the simpler ones next time they got together. 

So he settled in, and got to work. 

 

He had only been working for an hour when FRIDAY interrupted him. 

“FRIDAY, I thought I told you not to interrupt me while I’m working?” He quipped and didn’t take his eyes off the wires he was handling. 

“You did sir, but I thought you might want to see this.” 

Tony sighed and put down the tools he was working with. He swiveled around on the stool he was perched on and crossed his arms over his chest as FRIDAY projected a large screen in front of him. On it played a video of what appeared to be live footage being broadcasted from a news station. 

The shot was being recorded from an aerial point of view, panning across the Hudson River where it separated Manhattan from Brooklyn. At first it was difficult for Tony to see what all the fuss was about, but as the camera zoomed in the commotion down below was an obvious hint that something big was going down.

Clouds of dust and debris kept rising up from in between the buildings as large objects were tossed around with ease and pedestrians scattered in fear. Tony couldn’t see who was making such a mess of New York as they continued to stay put behind the buildings where the camera couldn’t catch them, but he could only bet on one person. 

Sure enough, seconds later, a figure clad in red and blue spandex leapt into sight and landed on the side of one of the many skyscrapers planted alongside the river. 

Tony dragged his hands down his face in exasperation. That kid was always finding trouble. “Unmute.” He stood up from his seat and made the screen larger with a wave of his hands.

_“...Spider Man continues to fail to contain his newest foe, which we have confirmed to be a woman assisted by four mechanical arms, as they violently battle each other in Midtown Manhattan. Authorities are advising you to stay indoors if you live in this area, and ask that civilians stay clear of the Hudson River as they continue to carry their fight downstream...”_

“Okay, that’s enough of that.” Tony lowered the volume of the feed and wiped his oily hands on a cloth nearby. “FRIDAY, get the kid on the phone. I don’t care if he tries to hang up, have Karen override.” 

“Right away boss.” 

Tony tossed the greasy cloth back onto his work table and made his way out of the workshop and to his room where he kept his Ironman suits. He didn’t care what Peter would say to him, he had seen and heard enough from the news and had made up his mind.

He was going to help.

“Karen, wait no- don’t!” Peters panicked voice filled the room just as Tony flicked on the lights. 

Tony smiled lightly at the string of words he caught; glad that he had asked FRIDAY to override. “Hey Pete, what you up to?” He tried to sound as casual as possible. 

“Hey, uh… N-nothing!” The sound of glass breaking and a small groan from Peter had Tony pulling the live footage back up again as he continued to get ready to go out.

Tony watched on the screen as Spiderman jumped out of a broken window and slung a web at the eight limbed lady, yanking her off of her perch on the nextdoor building and landing a solid kick to her face. When he landed again he placed two fingers to his ear and Peters voice came through the comms again.

“Look, there’s no point in lying to you, is there?” The kid sounded slightly out of breath and Tony watched on the screen as he ducked out of the way of another large airborne object. 

“Nope.” Tony was starting to let his anger show. Peter had tried to avoid his call, and he had tried lying to him. _Again_. He had thought they were past this.

Peter chuckled dryly. “Well, to be honest i’m a little busy right now.” 

“Yeah, I know. You’re on TV.” Just then a headline banner scrolled across the top of the screen. Tony read it out word for word, “Spiderman continues to cause property damage to New York during newest reckless battle…”

“Property damage!? Come on, we’ve hit like, four buildings max.” Peter protested as he continued to swing himself out of harm's way. “Besides, there’s not even-”

“Peter stop, i’m coming in.” He activated the nanobots in his armour and felt the cool metal crawl over his skin; encasing him safely inside. 

“Oh, Mister Stark you don’t have to come in, i’ve got this handled, really.” 

“Oh no, this is way beyond ATM robberies kiddo. You’re gonna need my help on this one, trust me.” Tony flew to the edge of the towers landing pad and switched comms so he could speak to FRIDAY. “Show me Spidermans suit location.”

A map of Manhattan highlighted in blue appeared in his view display. A red dotted line lead a path from where he was standing to the Spiderman logo, slowly moving along the riverside and showing him exactly where Peter was. 

As soon as he had the location he took off, glad that Peter had let him put the tracker back into his suit.

Tony switched comms again, this time to talk to Peter. “I’ll be there in two minutes Pete. Try not to destroy the entire city before then.” 

Peter laughed lightheartedly but it was short lived as the sound of an explosion took its place and Peter went silent.

“Peter?” Tony was more than worried now. The live footage had vanished when he put on the ironman suit and he no longer had any idea of what was going on.

Peter groaned, “Yup… Still here.” 

The kid sounded winded maybe? If Tony listened close enough he could hear Peter shifting around a little. That didn’t mean he was hurt… but it didn’t mean he wasn’t either.

“Are you alright bud? What’s the situation?” He managed to stop himself at two questions before he could rattle on to twenty and overwhelm the poor kid. He was already in over his head as it was.

“Yeah, I think i’m okay.” There was a pause and Tony could hear the sound of shifting around on the other end of the line again. “The situation on the other hand isn’t going so great. I don’t know, she keeps attacking me from a distance, usually by throwing stuff and i’m having trouble keeping the objects from smashing into things. I’m worried someone’s going to get hurt soon, if not already.” 

“Okay, okay. Try to lead her where there’s not many civilians around and where there’s nothing to throw at you. Also, those metal legs seem to be her source of strength so try to take those out first.” 

“I just did and she shot a laser at me.” Peter grunted again and his breaths started to come in faster. “Okay, i’m taking her to the top of this building were on, where she hopefully won’t have anything else to throw at me, _but_ she will have all this wide open space to laser me into the void.” 

“I’ll be there in less then a minute kiddo, then I can laser her back if you wish. Can you hold of until then?” Tony was so close to the action he could see the helicopter recording the entire thing from its safe distance away.

“Gonna have to,” Was Peter's short response and Tony watched as a green beam shot into the afternoon sky, his path lead straight towards where it was coming from. 

He was high enough in the sky that he could see Spiderman struggling to subdue the woman. Each web he shot at her clawed metal appendage was easily torn off like string. He was also still too far away to join the battle and unfortunately for him, blasting across the sky at high speeds in a big red suit of armour draws a lot of heads… including Peters.

Spiderman froze for a second to locate the source of the loud noise approaching his battle and unluckily for him it was a second too long. 

The woman seized the opportunity to grab Peter around the waist with one of her metal arms, and promptly throw him high in the sky, towards the Hudson River. 

“Shit, kid.” 

Peter was airborne. Flying away from any buildings he could latch himself onto. Soaring in a suit with an uninstalled parachute. Plummeting straight towards the river.

Tony adjusted his flight course slightly. Zooming across the building where the woman stood, and aiming himself to where he thought he could catch Peter safely in his arms. Regrettably he had aimed himself a little too high, and had to settle for snagging Peter by the ankle instead. 

Peter made a small noise as Tony abruptly halted his decent. 

“Jesus Christ kid, I told you to take her where she couldn’t throw anything. _That includes you._ ” Tony tried to make himself sound stern but couldn’t help but smile when Peter just laughed as he dangled upside down.

Tony was surprised that he was even holding onto the kid with only one hand- almost effortlessly too. “God kid… why are you so light?” He shook his hand around to test and see if his suit was doing most of the work, but it only resulted in Peter swinging around some more. “What have you got, bird bones?”

Peter craned his neck to look up at him and folded his arms behind his head. “Bold of you to assume I have bones Mister Stark.” 

“Um… What?” Tony was often left confounded by some of the things Peter said.

Suddenly, the lenses on Peters mask went wide, giving him an almost comical expression. Before either of them could react, a metal claw grabbed Peter from behind, tearing him harshly out of Tonys grip. Tony looked up just as something hard and solid connected with his chest sending him rocketing sideways. 

He flew straight through a window before he was able to stop his path on his own. Glass crunched underneath his boots as he pulled himself off of the floor of an empty office. 

“Right. Bad guy.” Tony straightened himself out and wasted no time in flying back outside to join the fight. He immediately spotted Peter and the woman clinging to the side of an old brick building.

The woman had three of her metal limbs speared into the side of the building, holding herself in place while the fourth held a tight grip on Peters back and was repeatedly bashing him face first into the side of the wall so hard it was caving in. 

Tony saw red. Pulling himself up so he was parallel with the pair he raised his hand revealing the charged repulsor. “Give me back my spider.” He seethed and succeeded in drawing her attention. She stopped pounding Peter into the wall and turned to face him. Her frizzy hair only added to her craziness as she stared him down with a livid expression on her face. 

“Oh he’s _your_ spider, is he?” Her voice was mockingly sweet. Another arm pulled itself from the wall so it could snake its way around Peters throat. “Maybe you should teach your spider to stay out of other people's business.” She practically spat the words.

Tony had no idea what was going on, or what her deal was. Obviously Peter had done something to make her this mad. He would have to talk to the kid later, for now, he needed to focus on keeping the kid alive.

“Where’d you get those arms? You make them yourself?” He tried to pull the subject away from Peter. The boys legs had been kicking around a few seconds ago, but their movement had already slowed. 

“I did.” She grinned madly at him, and Peters head started to droop to his chest behind her. She wasn’t going to let him go without force and Tony was running out of time.

“So, you’re a smart girl then.” He let the nanites form a larger, more threatening gun over top of his outstretched hand and watched in satisfaction as she flinched back. “You should know that this will kill you. I won’t fire if you let him go and turn yourself in to SHIELD for interrogations.” 

She glanced down at the people down below them. Tony knew that the police were scattered about along with some SHIELD agents. The media was also keeping a close eye on all of their movements, the presence of the helicopter never left. Tony could almost see her brain contemplating her decision, her eyes were flickering behind her green tinted goggles. 

Peter had gone completely limp in her hold, but the woman still hadn’t budged.

Fear for Peter's life crept up his spine. “Look, you’re not going to get away so why don’t you make this easier on both of us!” Her head snapped back up again at the angry tone of his voice. “Let him go. Now!” 

Peter wasn’t moving and Tony's heart was racing in fear. 

She smiled cruelly. “Fine.” 

And she dropped him. 

Tony shot a stun beam at her before diving after his free-falling kid again. This was the second time in a short span of time that Spiderman was airborne, but this time the kid was unconscious and had nothing to break his fall but cement if Tony didn’t reach him in time.

The ground was approaching fast but Tony was approaching Peter faster. He managed to wrap an arm around Peters back and place a hand on the back of his neck before twisting his body midair and maneuvering his feet underneath himself, stopping the fall a few feet from the sidewalk and lowering them safely down the rest of the way. 

As he landed, he glanced back up to where the woman was dangling limply, still clinging to the wall, suspended in the air by the metal arms. SHIELD agents were already starting to surround her. 

Tony saw that the enemy had been dealt with, and so decided to check on Peter. He gently laid him down on the cement, but hesitated before doing anything else. He suddenly became acutely aware of the media and paparazzi around him, and knew that they would love to see Spidermans face, or twist his reputation some how if they knew how badly he was fairing. 

“FRIDAY, is Peter breathing?” He muttered under his breath so only the AI could hear. 

“Yes, but medical attention is highly advised. I would suggest taking him to the tower for assistance if you want to avoid any unwanted questions by the public.” 

“Good idea.” Tony softly scooped Peter back off the ground and into his arms bridal style, the kids head lolled uselessly in the crook of his elbow. He turned around to leave, but came face to face with a young looking SHIELD agent. 

“Excuse me Mister Stark, but does Spiderman require medical attention?” Her question was simple and full of kindness, but Tony couldn’t help but take a step away from her. SHIELD didn’t know Spiderman's true identity, and Tony was sure that Fury would murder him if he found out that Tony had recruited a minor. 

Peter would also be pretty upset with him.

Tony cleared his throat, “He’ll be fine. I’m taking him back to the tower for Dr. Banner to check over.” He activated his boots and hovered off the ground a few feet. “Thanks though.” He assured his gratitude towards her before blasting off into the sky leaving her response behind with the ruins of battle.

 

Bruce had been more than happy to look Peter over and had reassured Tony many times that the kid would be alright. His injuries weren’t too severe- only a couple of busted ribs, a broken nose and a bruised windpipe. 

Peter would be whispering for a couple of days, but he would be fine. 

Tony relaxed into the chair beside Peters hospital bed, as the kid was still unconscious from the whole ordeal. Someone had called his aunt to let her know that Peter was fine, and Pepper was dealing with the press. 

A SHIELD agent had come in to hand him a Stark pad with information on the woman that had beaten Peter to a pulp. All they had managed to get out of her was her name and occupation. They were wondering if Spiderman had any extra information on her that he could share with them, as they were trying to figure out who she was working for as she appeared to be a brilliant scientist.

The sound of something shifting on the bed next to him drew his attention. Peter was stirring in his bedsheets, his swollen nose scrunched up tight. 

“Are you waking up, Petey-pie?” Tony leaned over and poked at Peters bicep until he opened his eyes.

Peter squeezed his eyes back shut as soon as they opened. “Owie…” he groaned and Tony snorted at him. He already had Bruce pump him full of pain medicine, so at this point Peter was just being a drama queen.

“Yeah, you’re probably a little sore. You did get the shit beat out of you.” He reached out his hand to ruffle Peters curls lightly. Peter turned his head into the touch as far as he could with his abused throat.

“What happened?” He whispered, eyes still shut.

Tony sighed, “I was hoping you could tell me.” He double tapped on the Stark pad creating a small projection of the woman's head shots done by SHIELD. “Dr. Olivia Octavius. Do you know her?”

Peter squinted at the images, “Oh yeah- actually no… well, kinda.” Peter tried to sit up a little straighter and Tony helped him by stuffing some more pillows under his back to support his ribs. “I’ve bumped into her before but only briefly- before she had all those arms anyways.”

“Do you know anything about her?”

“Um, well she’s a super smart scientist and i’m pretty sure she works for some guy called Wilson Fisk.” Peter broke off with a cough and Tony asked FRIDAY to have someone bring them some water. “That’s all I know. I ran into her today because Karen let me know that there was an eight-limbed lady climbing and damaging multiple buildings in Manhattan. She said something about her work being stolen, and she was going to get it back no matter what… she seemed pretty upset and dangerous so I tried to stop her.

“I would have called you, but it honestly slipped my mind. Also I didn’t know if you were busy with important avengers stuff or whatever…” Peters head dropped in shame and he stared at his fingertips as he trailed off onto the new subject.

Tony hummed and scratched at his goatee. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. “Well you’re lucky I wasn’t. Plus, I thought we were done with the lying, Peter?” 

Peter shrunk into himself even more, and his ears took on a pink tint. “I thought you were going to be mad at me…” 

“Oh, kiddo.” Tony sighed. He wanted to be mad at him, but Peter looked too much like a kicked puppy and Tony caved at the sight. “I’m not mad, I was just scared for you. You have to tell me when things are too much.”

“I thought I could handle it.” Peter yawned and Tony sighed again. Now wasn’t the time to talk about this. Peter was losing his battle with consciousness and Tony was starting to feel drowsy just watching him attempt to keep his eyes open. 

“Go back to sleep Peter. We can talk about this another time.” 

“Okay. I’m sorry…” Peter whispered as Tony helped him lay back down.

“I know kiddo. It’s alright.” Tony leaned over him and messed with his curls again before heading for the light switch. If Peter was going to be fine then he would go relay the information he just received back to SHIELD. “Sweet dreams, spiderbaby.” He called out gently before leaving the room to let Peter rest.

Yes, they still had a lot to talk about but things would work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> your response keeps me writing. please let me know what you think:)


End file.
